


Dinner for Two

by uchuupri



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never very prone to cooking. Most of your enterprises in the kitchen had the sole objective of making something in the least edible - as long as you could actually eat it, it was good enough. However, when you plan to impress someone with your cokking skills things tend to become a little more challenging, especially when the target is Ranmaru Kurosaki. Shit turns real when impressing your crush becomes your objective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

          You were never very prone to cooking. Most of your enterprises in the kitchen had the sole objective of making something in the least edible - as long as you could actually eat it, it was good enough. However, when you plan to impress someone with your cokking skills things tend to become a little more challenging, especially when the target is Ranmaru Kurosaki, with his huge carnivore appetite. You knew him too well to know how much of a pain in the ass he could be if he wanted too, so no mistakes could be allowed.  
           After seemingly endless hours digging up the internet to find the perfect recipe, which pretty much meant it had to be easy yet tasty enough to buy Ranmaru's good will, you finally spotted something with potential. Putting the ingredients together was a bit harder than you had thought, but your determination to catch Ranmaru through his meat-devouring stomach was bigger and stronger than your sudden impulse to give up on your love quest.  
This bad feeling only got worse, however, as you slowly realized you would actually have to cook stuff. You stared at the ingredients on the kitchen counter, the truth sinking in as you tried to figure where to start (in one of those sudden sparks of bravery, you had given up on following the recipe; too much trouble, you thought to yourself. Serves you right). What you didn't notice was that this whole mental adventure on the ways of what the hell took way more time than one would expect, and your musings were interrupted by the annoying ringing of your apartment's doorbell.  
           Stomping your way out of the kitchen, you contracted your face muscles until you achieved your best irritated expression and opened the door, not stopping even for a second to wonder about who the hell your visitor could be. When different colored eyes stared blankly back at you and an informal greeting was let out in a deep voice, you finally realized it was the one and only Ranmaru Kurosaki standing in front of you, his hands tucked inside his front pockets. If you were a little less affected by the shoch, you most probably would see through his "I don't care, man" façade and notice how slightly fidgety he was, and how his eyes, after the first direct contact, didn't fix themselves on yours again during this short intercourse.  
Ranmaru finally broke the awkward silence, though he had to muster all his strenght to put his cool mode back on and to sound as distant as he thought he should be.  
           "Are we gonna stand here like two sitting ducks or what. I'm starving dammit" he spit out, seemingly annoyed.  
Startled by Ranmaru's straightforwardness, you just nodded your head and invited him in, showing your guest to your small living room, where he would wait while you cried in the kitchen and pray for a miracle to happen and save the whole special dinner plan. In the middle of your existencial crisis, you never heard Ranmaru stepping into the kitchen just to stand right behing your bended body over the counter with the ingredients. A sigh escaped his thin lips as he pushed you aside with his hip and pulled up his long sleeves.  
            "Leave it to me" Ranmaru muttered, and by the way he acted, you could really tell he knew what he was doing. Such was his ability with the kitchen instruments you couldn't help but stare amazed at his skilled, beautiful hands and wonder what else those slender fingers were capable of. Shaking your head to shush any improper thought, you kept observing the idol work, barely able to taste his food.  
             When the moment finally came, you regreted every single second you spent with your mouth watering in advance. The first bite was given with such happiness you couldn't even keep the silly grin out of your face. It was wiped off in no time, however, as the flavor finally sank in your tongue. You gave your best not to spit out whatever you had in your mouth, and the bad feeling only got stronger when you saw the poorly hidden expectation in Ranmaru's eyes about your opinion on his cooking skills.  
Fighting your reflex, you swallowed the nasty piece of meat, already working on changing your disgusted expression to a delighted one. Oh, the things you do for love. It wasn't convicent enough, as in no time Ranmaru stood up sighing and took away your plate to the kitchen. From the other room, you could hear his muttering, and as you started to make out the words in his rant, your guilt slowly melted into a somewhat embarrasing impulse that grew stronger every second you took to also stand up and make your way to the kitchen.  
           "Damn, I can't believe I fucked this up. Awesome way to impress her, loser..." you were able to hear him whispering to himself while he cleaned up the counter. This time you were the one to surprise him but sneaking behing him silently and throwing your arms around his torso, leaving almost no space so he could turn around to face you. At first he gasped, but soon his cold mask was back in place to ask what the hell you were doing.  
            "Well" you blushed, grinning up at him. "Let's make sure the dessert won't go to waste, then". With that, you pecked his showing collarbone, and waited for his response, redder than ever.  
            It took Ranmaru a few seconds to understand your analogy, but his puzzled look soon dissolved in a shit-eating grin as he took action and pushed you back to the living room and threw you on your worn-out sofa. Gladly for you, the bad taste in your mouth was soon replaced by Ranmaru's hot and spicy kisses. One hell of a dessert, you thought, before no other coherent thought could compete against your instincts to correspond to your favorite idol's advances.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3 yay!  
> Let's see if the muses will help me keep this account alive.


End file.
